


To Crave

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: A moment of desire between the Lecters.





	To Crave

She knows it’s his favorite armchair.   
She doesn’t seem to mind, neither does he, to be fair.  
Her nipples are hard and sensitive, the way they’re rubbing against his chest is making her wetter, making her bite her lower lip a bit harder.  
She keeps her eyes closed for a moment before opening them and watching his heavy lidded ones.  
She wants to groan and whimper at the sight of his arousal, the response of his body to her. To the way she’s moving up and down his lap, the way she’s making sweet noises. She wants to moan at the feeling of his hand on her hip.  
The brunette had pulled the paper he was reading away and was on his lap before he could protest, a hand in his chest to keep him from moving.  
The way she whispered in his ear was maddening, she wasn’t one to talk during sex. He usually was the one to use his silver tongue to make her aroused, but to have Clarice whispering his own lustful sins to him was definitely doing it for him.  
The way she moved in his lap told him that she wouldn’t stop until she was satisfied. Even if someone knocked the door down, she wouldn’t stop.   
Her nails left marks on his chest, her teeth left bite marks on his neck, her sweet moans were stored in his Memory Palace.  
His Clarice was agitated, eager. If she were able to mend their chests together, she probably would.  
Consume  
Devour  
Deep, slow, hard.  
She came down with a sound.  
Eyes on his, breathes mixing, heartbeats sounding.  
He pulled her down hard for a deep kiss and felt her body respond to his desire.  
He devoured the muffled sound of her moan in his mouth.  
He was spilling inside of her before he realized.  
He bit her lower lip and he tasted her blood, felt her smile against him.  
Hannibal held her against his chest for a long while before they moved back to their bedroom. Clarice remained there peacefully, quietly; she seemed quite satisfied feeling his heart beats with her lips against his neck.  
He kissed her head before he carried her to their bedroom.  
Clarice with her head on his chest that night.   
She wouldn’t let go of him until the morning came.


End file.
